Our Normal Is Better
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: "I love my job and I'm going to keep loving it, but that doesn't mean I didn't mean it when I said yes." Sam/Andy 3x01.


Our Normal Is Better

Summary: "I love my job and I'm going to keep loving it, but that doesn't mean I didn't mean it when I said yes." Sam/Andy 3x01.

Rating: T

Word Count: 989

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. Obviously, I wish I did though.

Warning: This is my own take on what happened, but still used parts of what was in the actual episode.

"Love is like seaweed; even if you have pushed it away, you will not prevent it from coming back."

-Unknown

"Andy," he pauses while she puts her hands up to his chest to continue.

"I love my job and I'm going to keep loving it, but that doesn't mean I didn't mean it when I said yes."

It's the truth. After everything they've been through she meant it. She meant it when she said that she was all in and that there was no going back because for her it was the truth. After two years of fighting it off, she meant it.

"Then why'd you leave?"

She takes a deep breath, "Like I said, I didn't know how to not be with you. I missed you. I really did."

And she felt lame for saying all this. Letting the unanswered feelings out because she was used to things being easy. She was used to people coming to her and telling her what to do and how to think. But with Sam, there were no rules, no guidelines and definitely no books to tell her how to go about with him.

And she knew it frustrated him the way she was. Maybe she shouldn't of left, but she had to. She needed to. It wasn't a saying of her not wanting to be with him and she needed him to know that.

He eyes her, "You can't always just leave when things get tough."

He wanted her the whole time she was gone. He knew she loved her job, but when he wants something he wants it and during the duration of the three months all he wanted was her. Not knowing if she felt the same way had killed him. Ego put aside, it killed him.

And it was never going to be simple between them. He knew that, but it was something he was willing to work on. Something he was willing to work a long time on.

"I know."

And it isn't forced like she has to think about it. It's the truth she's all in.

"We finally have the chance to start over," she looks anywhere but him, "To actually start."

It's the confirmation he needs because he's been a sitting duck for almost three months now. Even Oliver can't cheer him up with his lame jokes.

"Okay."

And it's not like he's giving in so easily. He's been ping ponged around for two years, granted it isn't her fault, he never told her his feelings. His mistake, he's become aware of that and is going to work on that. He can't just have her up and leaving for three months anymore.

He walks slowly over to the couch with her behind him and this is what he guesses normal should be like, but there is still cold air between them.

She sits down shoulder to shoulder and it's a little awkward. Still many things unsaid between them and all she wants for him to do is say something.

He taps his fingers against his legs. It's silent with a hint of tension. Reminds him of the time they'd driven the long drive to Sudbury and the awkward, yet seemingly fine tension they had that day.

"How do we start?" He asks her looking straight ahead.

He wants to start with her, wanted to start with her the first time he saw those doe eyes staring him down wanting to bust him. It's been awhile is all, since he's wanted to start with her.

And she doesn't know how they start. He's always been the one constant in her mind since the night out in the parking lot. Wanted to start with him ever since he said the stupid line to her, 'you broke some rules. Disobeyed my order. You acted like a cop.' And she'll never forget that smile and the sense of pride she felt. It was stupid, she knows, but it never left her mind.

But by the time she is done remembering this he's looking at her and she is trying not to smile because he leans into kiss her and it really does feel like the first day of the rest of her life.

Author's Note: *fangirls* Everything is Sam and Andy and nothing hurts. Last night's episode was amazing I thought! Well worth the wait. I do have something to comment on though. I know a lot of people are either on Andy's or Sam's side of things. I can see where they are both coming from. I obviously see why Sam is upset with her. She said 'yes' to being normal than left the guy for three months, calling/emailing or not. But on Andy's side she didn't know how to not be with him (literally swoon) and she loves her job. So I see it both sides and am glad how it all played out. Looking forward to how this season goes! Hope you enjoy this! Never hesitate to review! I sure love reading them!


End file.
